


Poke

by werecutietate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werecutietate/pseuds/werecutietate
Summary: Kira has to go extreme measures to get her boyfriend's attention





	

"This is my fault, okay I admit it. I'm sorryyyy." Kira whined at Scott from her place at the bottom of his bed.

Scott was currently ignoring Kira. Which he probably had every right to considering Kira went behind his back and almost died in the process.

Ok but he also couldn't fully blame her though, her boyfriend was majorly overprotective and he never let her do anything stupid, which was eighty-five percent of what she wanted to do most of the time.

Ok and maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go car tubing down the road. But Stiles said it would be fun and Kira were really bored.

She had gotten on the tube and Stiles had started the car and about five seconds in and she had already capsized and crashed into a trashcan

When she emerged from the experience with a black eye and a chunk taken out of her arm she realized it was really stupid.

But when Scott had heard what Kira did and had seen what she looked like, first he fawned all over her, checking to make sure she was okay first, then he yelled at her telling her how irresponsible, and stupid she were being, and how would he explain to people that his girlfriend died while car tubing? And then worst of all, he started to give her the silent treatment.

He had been ignoring Kira for three days straight and she were going crazy, Kira normally couldn't go five minutes without talking to him, or anyone around her.

So here she was having his mom let her in, she were spread out across his bed whining at him while he was sitting on his laptop, pretending Kira didn't exist at the moment.

"Scotty please, please, please talk to me! I said I'm sorry!" Kira said peaking her head over the top of his laptop, in an attempt to make eye contact with him.

She tried to worm her way in as close to him as she could before laying her head across his chest and looking up at him with a pouty face.

"Scott, scotty, scooter, scoot."

Finally she sat back up, slowly raised her finger up, and poked him in the face.

He finally looked over at Kira in exasperation and gave her a glare before returning to his laptop.

Kira poked him again, and again "I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me your attention and talk to me again." Kira said in a childish tone of voice.

Kira continued to poke him, until finally he grabbed her hand mid-poke, and pulled her so she was laying underneath him.

"Hi." Kira said smiling up innocently at him.

He scowled at her before breaking it and pulling her back in to hug him.

"You're so annoying." He said into her hair.

"I know."

"and you scared the crap out of me before."

"I'm sorry." she breathed against his chest.

"I know."

"Now can we cuddle please, I've missed you."


End file.
